kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Semerone/old post 3
= Five Nights at Freddy's SMBX = A few months ago, I made a Five Nights at Freddy's fangame called "Five Nights at Freddy's Super Mario Brothers X" or "FNAF SMBX" for short. I decided to upload this game, because our fellow wikian [http://6-times-on-nights.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Mathiasfinn Mathiasfinn] asked me, if I ever made a FNAF fangame and I answered him yes, and well... He wanted to play the game, but I never released it to the public. I now wanted to share it with my wiki buddies and probably also other FNAF fans, so it can now be found on the Super Mario Bros X forum. Just follow the link and you will find the links for the German and English versions of my game. About FNAF SMBX: In FNAF SMBX you play as the five animatronics from the first FNAF game and the main objective is obvious. You have to get traverse through the Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria, so you can get to the Office and scare the nightguard. But if you play the game that way, it will be really short, so the actual, real main point of my fangame is that you can explore the whole Pizzeria at your leisure. You can even enter the Kitchen, which I won't spoil for you. You can either run straight through the Pizzeria to the night guard or you can collect little orbs in each area and unlock the map, so you can revisit levels instead of having to start over from the Show Stage, every time you reload your save file. The game also features muliplayer support. You can either play alone or with a friend. In general it's just a fast and crazy little fangame, which I originally made for myself. The first animatronic I made for the game was Bonnie and the orbs were mostly placed and tested with him in mind, so it might be possible that they can not be collected with any character. This isn't to bad, as there are character switch blocks in the animatronics starting areas, so you can freely switch to another animatronic. Some stuff The original version of the game is in German, but I also made an English version in request of my buddy. All sprites from the game, levels and the world were made by me, but they were obviously based on Scott Cawthon's FNAF. That's it for now. If you are interested you can play the game and then tell me, if you liked it on one of my Wiki Message Walls. Please also keep in mind that you need to have Super Mario Brothers X installed on your computer to play Five Nights at Freddy's SMBX. If you download the zipped file, unzip it into your "worlds"-folder. This folder is located in the folder where you installed SMBX. Also, don't get weirded out my different username on the forum. I only have a different username because I don't like being tracked. Original post by Semerone on 16:12 2016-05-08 Category:Fun and Games board